Lost At Sea
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: The gang goes on a boat trip but things go bad by a tornnano and they get lost at sea. What would happen. Wiil there be love or not.
1. A boat trip

**Hi here is a new story I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to Darkheartrocker13 for helping **

Tori POV

Waves were going way to fast this was a tornado this was going to be the best vacation but this happen everything start flying and something big hit my feet and waves knocked me out and the last thing I saw was beck running to me and then it went black.

48 hours early

"Ahhh really." Cat says .

"Yeah, it so amazing it has shopping mall's there and the good part is its on a beach." Tori says.

"Let's go then." Cat says excitedly .

" We can't we don't have a boat." Tori says sadly

" I have a boat." someone say.

"Really can we use it beck." Cat says happily.

"Sure what for." Beck asks.

Tori tells him

"I know, we can all go ." Cat says.

"That's a good idea sis ." Tori says smiling.

"Let's get to lunch." Tori says laying her head on beck shoulder

**Lunch **

" I like it." Robbie says

"Its ok." Jade says .

" I think it's going to be fun ." Tori says.

" Ok, we can pick each other up at three ." Tori says and picks up her bag.

**Tori's** **House**

Beep beep

"Let's go have a blast ." Tori says getting in beck car.

**That's it hope you like it ****the next chapter will be longer. Please Review!**


	2. A Two Hour Long Drive

**Hey guys here a new chap for this story I am going to put flashbacks on every chap. Hope you like it **

Tori pov

When I open my eyes a beck sitting beside me I sat up and notice we on a beach I thought we made to the town but we were on a island the look on beck's face that we were trap here.

Where the hell are we? Tori says

24 hours early

**With tori and beck**

So we have a 2 hour long drive to my dad cabin so when we get there we will stay the night and wake up at six Beck says

Ok tori says

Ring

Tori look at her phone

One new text message from Cat

Hey sis Robbie pick me up, who pick you?

Tori reply

Beck says, It's a 2 hour long drive to get there.

Ring ring

And I am stuck with Robbie.

Tori reply

Lol, you know you like him.

Ring

Yeah, but he don't know that and I don't think he like back

Tori reply

Then find out.

Ring

I know you like beck too.

Yeah, but he dating jade I think he dose like me but just friend.

Find out.

Who you texting? Beck says in a kiddy voice

Cat, Robbie picked her up. Tori says

Oh,ok that mean an picked jade up, so what do you want to do. Beck says

How about listening music. Tori says unpluging beck's mp3 player and pluging her in

I knew you were trouble start playing

I knew you trouble when you walk in shame on me now I flew me to place you never been.

You have a good voice. Beck says

Thanks. Tori says

**With Cat and Robbie**

So what you want to do." Robbie says

Um, I am little hungry."Cat says.

Ok,we can take a little break,I saw a McDonald's on a exist.

They pull up.

Welcome, may I take your order a woman says

I have a burger and fries and a coke please. Cat says

I have the same with a sprite. Robbie says

They set at a table

So.. This summer going to be fun going on the trip and stuff. Robbie Says

Yeah, but who going to like share. A hotel room. Cat says

Same who pick who up. Robbie says in a weird way.

So beck and Tori, you and me,jade Andre.

Yeah. Robbie says

Here our your orders. The women says.

Thanks Cat says

I haven't seen you in here before, new in town. The Women says

No,just Coming for something to eat were just takeing a trip with friends.

Ok, stay safe the women says

Thanks cat says

They eat there food and went outside looking for the car

Hey where is the car. Cat says

I don't know, wait there it is to guys are in it. Robbie says

Rob there jacking the car and driving away, now we have know car.

Oh,how are we going to get the now, how about the bus. Robbie says looking at the bus stop.

**Back with beck and** **Tori**

Oh, I am running out of gas. Beck says

There a gasstation on our next exit. Tori says

Ok. Beck says

They pull up in a spot and got out

There that do it. Beck says and look at Tori

**Beck 's POV**

Tori looks hot today (she has on white short short's a pink tank top with a black short jacket with ne high boots. I know I am with jade but I think I am falling for her and I want kiss her right now.

I am going to get some snacks want some Tori asks

Yeah,white powder dounnts and a coke. Beck answers

Kk. Tori says

5 min later

What took you so long. Beck ask when tori got in the car.

Long line. Tori answers

We will be there in 10 min. Beck says

Yay, can't wait to get out of here. Tori says

Ouch,that hurts you don't want to be with me.

Uh, I didn't mean it like that. Tori says blushing she knew beck notice.

What. Beck says

Nothing. Tori says

They pull to a stop

We are here. Beck says

Finally. Tori says running to the door.

I open the door

I am so tired. Tori says

The bed up stairs we have to share.

says

There only 2 bedrooms. Beck says

Ok I am going to change. Tori says

Tori puts on gray shorts that has HOT on the butt and a pink lase tank top.

Tori I need to tell you something. Beck says

What come you can tell me anything. Tori says

Ok well tori I like you a lot . Beck says then kisses her.

She kisses back then they start to make out.

I like you to but I thought you like me as friends..and jade. Tori says

Ding

Can't make it babe, sorry oh and Andre can't make too. Have fun. Love ya

**That's it hope you like it R&R**


End file.
